


Начни с себя

by EliLynch



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Клоны живут только затем, чтобы умереть. Люди, скорее всего, тоже, но их создатели, кем бы они ни были, милостиво позволяют заблуждаться на этот счет.





	

Её первые шаги - неловкое подобие настоящих. Шаги младенца у взрослой на вид женщины выглядят смешно. Она еще не знает, что такое смех. Растопырив ладони, падает на колени и упирается руками в холодный пол. Дышит прерывисто (воздуха слишком много, света слишком много), отдав управление инстинктам. Ждет, когда безупречно белый пол перестанет вертеться перед глазами. Где-то рядом цокают каблуки Брукс, оглядывающей свой новый рискованный проект.   
Первый вопрос клона для Брукс неожиданностью не становится.   
— Кто я? — спрашивает растерянное и дрожащее от холода обнаженное существо, смотрящее на неё со страхом.   
— Коммандер Шепард, — отвечает Брукс, усмехнувшись.   
_Пока нет, но однажды станешь ею._  
Клон кашляет воздухом прямо на её блестящие сапоги.   
***  
С тех пор, как она научилась быть человеком, ей удивительно больно жить.   
Она развивает свой мозг, тот самый, что не пригодился коммандер Шепард. Читает, смотрит фильмы, ежедневно проверяет сводки новостей в экстранете. Поглощает информацию с жадностью изголодавшегося человека, сорок лет бродившего по пустыне. Ей важно не просто нагнать оригинал, а стать лучше. Может быть, она уже знает больше, чем Шепард. О судьбе клонов в истории развития человеческой расы - уж точно. Выводы неутешительны.   
Клоны живут только затем, чтобы умереть.   
Люди, скорее всего, тоже, но их создатели, кем бы они ни были, милостиво позволяют заблуждаться на этот счет. 

Поступки Шепард клон разбирает с дотошностью патологоанатома, вооружившись самой яркой из ламп дневного света. Радуется каждой ошибке этой, несовершенной. Подверженной эмоциям. Скрупулезно подсчитывает развилки событий, где бы свернула в другую сторону, сделала иной выбор. Зрителей у этого титанического труда нет, Брукс биографией и послужным списком Шепард интересуется слабо.   
Зато тыкать себя в правду можно сколько душе угодно.   
О своей душе клон не говорит. Сомневается в наличии, а иногда считает лишней деталью. 

На фотографии Шепард с её командой, с теми, кого она зовет друзьями, клону смотреть неприятно. Друзей обмануть не удастся. Эти слишком хорошо выучили "несовершенную". Они за неё горой, они принадлежат ей, а значит, они враги. Когда клон смотрит на них впервые, в уголках глаз начинает неприятно жечь. На расстоянии члены экипажа "Нормандии" кажутся добрыми. Понимающими. Рассказать бы им правду и пригласить в бар, выпить по стакану ледяного пива, а потом вместе взойти на борт космического судна и смотреть, как удаляется Земля, а звезды становятся ближе... На самом же деле, стоит им её увидеть, поспешат вывернуть наизнанку насмешками. Скажут, что она подделка, фальшивка, что "их" Шепард намного лучше.   
Шепард со снимков смотрит добрыми глазами убийцы миллионов, обнимает за шею турианца по имени Гаррус.   
Клон моргает, смахивая в сторону слезы. Знакомится с завистью. 

Когда она доберется до той, что сейчас считает себя оригиналом, то заставит её сомневаться. Выбьет почву из-под этих героических ног. Прах Миранды и Джейкоба витает в атмосфере рядом с тем, что осталось от Базы Коллекционеров, а значит, никто не нашепчет Шепард правду. Можно сказать, что она тоже клон, только ради её экземпляра Призрак раскошелился на проработку воспоминаний. Или не говорить ничего. Клон читала, что человеческий мозг отлично умеет пугать себя сам, стоит указать направление к комплексам.   
Человеческий.   
Она не уверена, что хочет причислять себя к данной группе. Она бережно расставляет по углам памяти воспоминания каждого дня, но их все равно так ничтожно мало, по пустым углам катается перекати-поле.   
Она хочет родителей, первую несчастную любовь и школьные годы, шутки, понятные только друзьям в Академии, детские впечатления, о которых принято говорить с умилением. Умиление - незнакомое чувство. Похоть - понятное. Радость... Сложнее, но можно нашарить что-то похожее. Любовь остается за десятью замками. Это злит её. В этом та, что не клон, обошла. Она умеет любить, и это еще один повод ненавидеть её.   
У ненависти много оттенков. Иногда едва тлеет в голове и кажется серой. Ненависть клона похожа на коробок с неиссякаемым запасом спичек. Достаточно, чтобы кто-то где-то упомянул коммандер Шепард, и пожар вспыхивает мгновенно, выжигая прочие мысли. Ненависть делает победный забег по мозгу, а после снова возвращается, становится серой. Пеплом.   
Конечно же, как только война со Жнецами из мифа становится реальностью, о Шепард начинает кричать каждый занюханный ворча.   
Если бы судебное разбирательство закончили вовремя и Шепард казнили, принеся возмездие во имя батарианцев, клон могла бы попробовать стать кем-то иным. Но быть кем-то иным, начиная с нуля, зная, что другой досталось все - неприемлемо. Лучше вернуться в вечный анабиоз. 

— Какая я по счету? — спрашивает клон во время одного из перелетов. В каюте темно, волосы Брукс становятся частью темноты, от тела остаются лишь контуры. Мираж с мерным дыханием и обманчиво-ласковым голосом.   
— Что? — выдыхает Брукс в её плечо, на долю секунды коснувшись кожи губами.   
— Какой я клон по счету? Четвертый, пятый? Не верю, знаешь ли, что у Цербера хоть что-то получилось с первого раза.   
_Получилось оживить Шепард._  
Брукс не отвечает так, прекрасно зная сколько гнева последует.   
— Не знаю. Это важно?   
— Да. Хочу понять, какую из их лабораторий сжигать первой.   
— Действуй наугад.   
— Слишком просто.   
— Можешь обратиться с этим вопросом к мистеру Призраку.   
— Мистер Призрак получит пулю быстрее, чем сможет меня узнать. Опасно давать ему время размышлять над ответом.   
— Тогда терпение, милая. — Брукс ведет указательным пальцем по её ключице, притрагивается к ямке на шее. От этого тепло и немного сладко, хочется свернуться в клубок и попросить: "люби меня". — Рано или поздно попадешь в нужную.   
Самой Брукс она нужна, только пока ненавидит ту, другую. Но с ней все равно тепло.   
Клон обнимает Брукс за шею и закрывает глаза. Она видит ряды пробирок, перекошенные лица неудавшихся попыток, скрюченные пальцы, скребущие стекла колб-гробов, безумные взгляды. Словом, свои обычные сны. 

Когда клон разберется с Шепард, то обязательно убьет Призрака. Не потому что, он индоктринирован и представляет угрозу для человечества. Ему не следовало играть в Бога. Давать жизнь тем, кто о ней не просит.   
Клон очень жалеет, что Призрак предусмотрительно обрубил все привязанности. Не получится отнять у него кого-нибудь родного и распродать на органы. 

Со Жнецами она, само собой, тоже разберется. Чтобы сделаться по-настоящему свободной. Хорошо послужишь человечеству - получишь право быть какой угодно. Уродливой, больной, беспредельно жестокой. Никто и слова не скажет. Недостатки не прощаются только посредственностям. 

В первые несколько дней после "осознания" себя она часто разбивала руки в кровь и размышляла о способах самоубийства. Спустя полгода все чаще представляет, как разбивает об острый выступ голову Шепард. Нет, не Шепард. "Неправильной". "Пробной версии".   
Чтобы проще было кого-то убить, нужно представить, что кто-то и не личность вовсе. Генетический мусор. Сотрудникам Цербера должно быть выдаются соответствующие брошюрки с инструкциями в первый же день работы. 

Она не хочет быть темной половиной, навроде мистера Хайда. Хочет быть целой и единственной. Привнести в Галактику немного справедливости. Да, эгоистичной. Для начала. Но ведь говорят, что начинать нужно с себя.


End file.
